Better Together
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: (starts off as Iris and Barry; ends in Kara and Barry) He fell in love and he fell hard. But does he realize it? First of three parter
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of The Flash or Supergirl.**

 **BTW: Iris and Barry are dating. But they do not live with each other.**

The Flash messed up. When he created Flashpoint, he didn't think it would have these effects. _I have messed up everyone's life. I don't deserve to be a hero,_ he thought.

Back at S.T.A.R labs everyone was trying to convince him otherwise.

"Look, man, I've already forgiven you," Cisco said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Barry, these powers I now have, I can control them. I can help do good," Cailtin said smiling.

"I just this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish..." Barry tried to say.

"Barry you're the least selfish person I know," Joe said.

"Barry..." Iris began to say. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I don't care Iris. I don't care what you're going to say. Not even you can talk me out of this guilt. Leave me alone," Barry said angrily. He swatted her hand off his cheek and sped off.

"Okay, I know what we need to do. Iris, you may have not been able to talk to him, but I know someone who will," Cisco said with a smirk.

Barry sat alone in the place where they taught Wally to phase (idk what it is called). Cisco and the others watched from the screen hopeful it would work.

"Barry?" a familiar voice called out.

He looked up and said,"Kara!"

He sped over to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much," he said still holding her. "Me too, Bar," Kara said grinning into his shoulder.

Barry finally let her go and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Cisco called and asked me to come to your Earth and try to talk to you," Kara said motioning him to sit down.

He did and said," Listen, Kara..."

"No!" Kara said interrupting him. He was startled by her sudden outburst. "Sorry," she said apologetically. Barry smiled at her and said, "It's okay."

"Look, everyone explained to me what happened," Kara began. Barry hung his head.

Kara moved so she was kneeling in front of him. She took his hands and said, "Do you know for sure that everything happened because of you?"

"Yes," Barry said confidently.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, but Alchemy happened because of me," Barry said.

"Okay, yes, that was you. But those people chose to follow Alchemy. They chose to become evil. And as for Dante, do you know for sure that died because of you?" Kara asked looking into his eyes.

"Probably, it-" Barry tried to say. Kara put a finger over his lips.

"Barry, who knows that Dante's death was your fault? He could've gotten into an accident in the timeline before Flashpoint. And Caitlin? She could've gotten powers when she was hit by the dark matter but they're just manifesting now," Kara said making him feel better.

Barry sighed. "I know, that you will probably always feel guilty about this but please try to think about how this might be true," Kara said.

"Thank you, Kara. You always know how to make me feel better. I shouldn't have yelled at her," Barry said running his forehead.

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll understand," Kara said smiling.

"Why are you so optimistic?" he said laughing. This mad ever smile even brighter and giggle.

"Can I tell you something?" Barry asked seriously.

"Of course," she said still smiling. Everytime she smiles his heart skips a beat.

"Sometimes, its hard to you know, be with Iris," Barry explained.

Iris scoffed inside the main room.

Kara scrunched her eyebrows. She moved so she was sitting next to him. "I mean, when we're on dates and stuff and I have to go do superhero stuff. I always think she'll be mad and sometimes I think what if we're not made for each other," Barry said honestly.

Iris put her hand over her mouth.

"But other times, I think we're so right for each other," Barry said rubbing his face. "I mean, you understand don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I had to give someone up because of that reason. But does she get mad?" Kara asked.

"She doesn't say anything, but i can tell. And some days I rarely see her because after I'm done with the mission, I'm so tired that I just go home," Barry said.

"Wait, did you get your own place?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Barry said happily.

"I'd love to see it!" she said happily.

He chuckled and said, "Do you think you can help me?"

"Well, I think you should talk to her. I mean don't let something like this ruin what you've worked so hard for," Kara said.

"Thanks Kara," Barry said standing up and hugging her.

"Anytime, Bar," Kara said smiling.

"Well, how long are you going to stay," Barry asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere to stay 'cause I thought I was just talking to you and then going back home," Kara said confused.

"What? Nooooooo," Barry pleaded. "You can stay with me, Kara I haven't seen you in forever."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Positive," Barry answered smiling.

"Fine, wait what if something happens over there?" Kara asked nervously.

"Alex has got it covered. Come on, pleaseeee," he begged.

"Okay, just let me go back so I can get some stuff," Kara said smiling.

"Yes!" Barry said pumping his fist in the air.

"How could he?" Iris shouted. "Iris, he's just being nice, Kara is one of his best friends," Joe said. "Yeah, they haven't seen each other in forever," Cisco said.

Just then, Barry and Kara walked in. Wally used his speed to quickly turn off the screen. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go with Kara back to her place and help her pack," Barry said smiling.

"No, you just want to see Winn," Kara said teasingly. Barry laughed.

"Cisco?" Barry asked.

Cisco opened a breach. "Bye guys!" they shouted and jumped in.

Iris stomped her foot and yelled at Cisco for opening it. She then stormed off leaving the others to worry about their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Barry arrived in the middle of her living room. "Wow, I haven't been here in a while," Barry said looking around. "It's pretty much the same. Anyways, I'm gonna call Alex and Winn to come and see you," Kara said brightly. Barry grinned and jumped excitedly. He waited for Kara to finish calling impatiently.

Once she finished, he asked excitedly,"You wanna go run around the city?!"

"You are too excited," Kara said giggling.

"Come on please, we'll be back before they get here and I want go running," Barry begged.

"Fine, let me change," Kara said exiting so she could change without him seeing her. Before she could even go into her room, Barry put on his mask waiting for her. Kara playfully rolled her eyes.

When she got changed and came out, he grabbed her by the waist and asked, "Ready?"

Kara looked a bit nervous, so Barry said softly, "Hey, I got you. You're safe." Kara giggled and grabbed his arm and nodded.

He sped off and took her around the city looking at everything.

They got back to her apartment in a flash.

"That was amazing," Kara said breathlessly. "I know," he murmured. They realized they were still holding each other and let go awkwardly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kara opened the door to an excited Winn and Alex. "Barry!" Winn shouted greeting him.

"Alex!" Barry said enthusiastically.

"Barry!" Alex said hugging him.

The four talked for a while before Kara sent them on their way.

"Come on, come help me pack," Kara said dragging him into her bedroom.

Barry flopped down on her bed and Kara laughed.

"What do I need?" Kara asked taking out a suitcase.

"Your suit, regular clothes, shoes, ummm..." Barry said trying to think of something else.

"Oh! Bathroom stuff!" Kara exclaimed.

Barry smiled and called out, "You might want to pack a nice dress and shoes 'cause we might go out to dinner."

"Okay!" Kara said walking back in. "Done!" she said after zipping her suitcase.

"I'll text Cisco," Barry said.

Cisco opened a breach in her house and the two zoomed back to Earth-1.

 **Short chapter I know! Just wanted to give a little fluff for you guys. Get ready for some confrontation next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was out flying around while Barry was at S.T.A.R. labs.

"Baby?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Barry asked.

"I'm not afraid to say this in front of everyone because I want everyone to be a witness to this conversation," Iris said.

Barry looked up from his chair a little scared, and said,"Oh-oh okay."

"I want Kara to stay somewhere else," Iris said rudely.

"Why?" Barry said immediately.

"Because I'm _your_ girlfriend and I do not want another girl staying with _my_ boyfriend," Iris answered.

"I understand that this may be weird for you, but she and I are just really good friends," Barry tried to explain.

"Iris, I don't mean to pick sides or anything but he's right. Kara and him are good friends and you know that Barry would never cheat on you," Cisco said truthfully.

"What about Kara?" Iris asked rolling her eyes.

"Kara is the sweetest person on earth. There is no way she would ask me to cheat on you, she is too good of a person to do that," Barry said defensively.

"Why are you defending her?" Iris asked.

"I'm not, Iris! Look, I get that you might not like her staying with me, but frankly you need to get over it because she's isn't gonna stay anywhere else," Barry said honestly.

Just then, Kara walked in.

"Oh look, there she is. The bitch who's trying to steal my boyfriend," Iris said.

That made Barry made. Electricity flowed through him. You could literally see the electricity in his eyes.

Kara looked shocked and hurt.

"HEY! YOU WILL NOT, CALL KARA THAT. SHE IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THAT. SHE IS THE KINDEST, SWEETEST, AND MOST HONEST PERSON. YOU WILL _NEVER_ MEET ANYONE NICER THAN HER," Barry yelled at her.

"Barry-" Iris tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Iris! Call me when _you_ stop acting like a bitch," Barry angrily said. He looked over at Kara and caught her eye.

Kara looked at him and zoomed off.

Barry gave Iris one more angry look then sped off to find Kara.

"Iris, what the heck was that about?" Wally asked.

"He's the one that yelled at me," Iris defended.

"Yeah, cause you were being unreasonable," Wally argued.

"Do you all feel that way?" Iris asked looking around.

They all slowly nodded.

"Dad?" Iris asked.

"Iris, like Barry said I understand why you might be annoyed with her staying with him, but you never say anything like that about Kara. He's very protective of her," Joe said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, you guys are wrong. Barry's going to realize he's being a dick and come crawling back to me begging for my forgiveness," Iris said confidently.

She strode of out S.T.A.R. labs looking for her boyfriend.

The others shared worried looks and Cisco whipped out his phone and texted Barry what Iris said and what he thinks is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry sped around the city looking for Kara. Thinking he'll find her on a rooftop or something. But surprisingly, he found in her room. Packing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Barry asked turning her around.

"I just- I'm causing so much trouble with your girlfriend that I just, I think I should go home," Kara said looking down.

"Hey," Barry said putting his hand on her arms,"You're not doing anything wrong. Iris is just being jealous."

"Yeah but, it's my fault I-" Kara got interrupted.

"Kara, you always do this. You're sorry for no reason. So stop apologizing for Iris' behavior," Barry said.

"I just-"

"Kara, you forced me to do this. I'm not letting you leave," Barry said playfully.

"You're not letting me leave," Kara said giggling.

"If Cisco doesn't open a breach, then you can't go home," he explained.

Kara giggled and said,"Fine. I'll stay."

"Great, but it's not like you had choice anyway," Barry teased.

Kara smacked him on the arm jokingly when Barry's phone beeped.

It was Cisco.

"Who is it?" Kara asked sitting down on the bed.

"Cisco. He says Iris says that I'm being a dick, and I'm going to come crawling back apologizing. He thinks that she's going to try and..." he trailed on.

"And?" Kara asked. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

Barry just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Nothing. Anyways, he says she's gonna come and try to seduce me," Barry said laughing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kara covered her mouth while laughing. Barry eyes went wide and tried to stop laughing. "Shh. I'll be right back," he instructed.

"What if she tries to... you know," Kara asked grabbing his hand.

"I don't know. I!ll figure it out. Stay here," Barry said taking a deep breath. He sped to get the door to see Iris.

"Hey baby," Iris said walking in. "Is she here?"

"Uh, no. I couldn't find her after you called her a bitch," Barry said accusingly.

"Can you blame me?" Iris said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I can. So, um, why don't you like her?" Barry asked leaning against the hallway doorframe.

"She's trying to steal you away from me. You've been rude to me ever since she showed up," Iris said.

"She is not trying to steal you away from me! And I wasn't being ride to you! I was defending Kara!" Barry said getting angry.

Kara smiled from inside the bedroom.

Iris stood up and walked over to him, swaying her hips. She put her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I guess I was being jealous. Please, forgive me," Iris said pulling him close to her.

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me?" Barry asked pushing her off of him.

"Can you just come over tonight and we can talk?" Iris asked.

"No, Iris. If you keep acting like this, then maybe we should reconsider dating," Barry said sighing.

"What?" Iris asked.

"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen this side of you. I get that you are jealous, I do. But being is jealous, going after Kara, calling her a bitch, I don't like this side of you," Barry said truthfully.

"Barry, we can work on this," Iris said.

"We?" Barry asked. "No, you can work on this."

"Thats unfair," Iris said crossing her arms.

"How?" Barry asked.

"She's staying with you!" Iris said exasperated.

"So? I told you, Kara would never try to seduce me like you just did," Barry said.

"I can't believe you. She's a bitch, I don't know why you don't see it," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"Iris I- you know what? We're done. I'm breaking up with you," Barry said.

"I knew it! This is exactly what she wanted!" Iris exclaimed.

"Get out," Barry said trying to control his anger.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Get out. Leave," Barry said walking to the door and opening it.

Iris scoffed and said as she walked out,"You're gonna regret this."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Barry said slamming the door shut.

Kara walked slowly out of the bedroom. Barry sighed frustrated and sat on the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kara asked sitting beside him.

"It's just- she keeps-" Barry tried to say. "No, Barry, I'm asking how you feel not about her," Kara said smiling sweetly.

Barry smiled back. He couldn't believe how nice and kind she is. Not even mad at Iris for calling her that.

"I'm fine. Just tired of arguing with her. I'm actually glad the arguing is over," Barry said Leaning his back against the couch.

Kara could tell he was upset. "I'll pick up food. You pick the movie. And well stay in tonight how's that?" Kara asked standing up.

Barry nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Kara said.

When she got back they ate a tremendous amount of food and watched several movies. She soon fell asleep on his arm. He picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, Kara."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own anything from Friends)**

Barry woke up to an amazing smell. He got up to find Kara making a huge breakfast.

"Good morning," Kara said cheerfully. She looked up at him to find him shirtless. Her faced turned bright red.

"Good morning to you too," Barry said sitting on a stool next to their island."You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. You had a rough night, so the way to make it better is to have a good morning," Kara said smiling.

"How are you so optimistic?" Barry asked rhetorically.

Kara handed him a big plate full of eggs which he gufled down in seconds.

"Delicious," Barry said putting his dishes in the sink. Kara then put a big plate of bacon next to a huge pancake stack.

Barry ate most of it, leaving some for Kara.

"Alright, I'm going to go get dressed. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight," Barry called over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

"And then probably coming back and eating something else?" Kara called back.

Barry came out fully dressed, laughing. "Right," Barry said walking out the door, playfully winking.

Kara blushed and got to working on the dishes.

Barry entered S.T.A.R. labs to greet everyone cheerfully.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Cisco asked smirking.

"Nothing, just feel good that's all," Barry said smiling.

"O-Kay, this is creeping me out," Cisco said turning back to his work. Everyone laughed except for Iris.

Barry rolled his eyes at Cisco and got to work.

After a long day of taking down metas and filling case reports, Barry more than anything just wanted to have a nice dinner with Kara.

He rushed home, seeing it was 6:00, and sped to get ready not even noticing Kara.

He came out in a black tuxedo to see Kara sitting on the couch, laughing.

She stood and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black shift dress and silver pumps. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was light. And of course she was wearing her glasses

"I-you look-I mean, wow, I just-woah," Barry stuttered.

"Thanks," Kara said readjusting her glasses.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah," Kara said looking down to hide her blush.

Barry opened the door and gestured for her to go first.

Once they got to Iridium (a restaurant from Friends), they got their table and ordered their drinks.

"What I meant to say earlier was that you looked beautiful," Barry said laughing.

"Thank you," Kara said smiling.

They gazed into each others eyes for a second before awkwardly looking away.

Barry cleared his throat, and asked,"What are you thinking about getting?"

"I don't know. Probably something light, since we're getting something later anyway," Kara said giggling.

Barry admired her for a second, looking away before she could catch him.

They ordered their food and began talking about everything and nothing.

Once their dinner was over, Barry sped Kara home and went to get more food.

He got home to find Kara wearing an oversized t-shirt and short. He loved seeing her like that, natural.

He changed into nothing but his pajama pants.

They picked a movie and Kara soon felt sleepy.

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He took the almost empty tub of ice cream from her lap and set it down. Barry felt her shift to get comfortable, so he moved his arm around her shoulder.

His mind was racing. _I can't think of Kara like that, no. I just got out of a relationship. Literally. She probably doesn't feel the same. No, I refuse to let myself like her like that. I can't lose this good of a friend. No way._

Nevertheless, he fell asleep with Kara by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry woke up the next morning laying on the couch with Kara's head resting on his chest. He was surprised at how good this felt. He let himself enjoy a few moments before shaking his head and reminding himself that this couldn't happen.

"Kara, hey, wake up," Barry said softly. He shook her lightly. Kara opened her eyes and immediately got off Barry, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled.

Barry sat up and laughed. "Its fine," he said moving his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Kara giggled and said, "I would tell you that you're going to be late, but..."

Barry smiled and sped to get ready. Kara rolled her eyes.

She flew off to get doughnuts. (changing behind bushes into normal clothes) Once she got back, she saw Barry watching tv.

"Doughnuts," Kara said placing them on the counter.

"Yes!" Barry said walking over. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Probably same as yesterday, eat and fly around," Kara said shrugging.

"Why don't you come to S.T.A.R. labs?" Barry asked casually.

"I don't know. I-I would be intruding. And Iris..." Kara said.

"Iris will be fine. If she says anything, tell me. It will be better than doing nothing all day," Barry said convincingly.

"Okay. I'll go," Kara said.

"Great," Barry said with a goofy smile. "Now go change!"

Kara flew into her room to change, then to the bathroom, and came out seconds later.

"Ready?" Barry asked grabbing her by the waist.

"Y-Yeah," Kara stuttered.

Barry looked at her for a minute, then cleared his throat, and sped off.

They got to S.T.A.R. labs and everyone greeted Kara, except, of course, for Iris.

Barry noticed that his arm was still around her waist. He let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Barry?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you, Wally, and Harry in the lab please?" Cisco asked walking out.

They walked in the lab and Wally immediately asked, "Do you like Kara?"

"Read my mind," Cisco said high-fiving Wally.

"What? No, we're just good friends," Barry said unconvincingly.

"Seems like you guys like each other it me," Harry chimed in.

"Okay first, I don't like her. Second, she definitely doesn't like me," Barry said.

"Barry, come on. Just say it, it'll make you feel better if you just say it," Cisco said.

"I-" Barry tried to say.

"ADMIT IT!" they all shouted at once.

"Fine, I-I like Kara," Barry said.

"Oh my god," Wally said rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Barry asked nervously.

Harry started laughing and said,"She can hear you."

"Cisco!" Barry shouted.

Cisco tapped his temple with his finger and said, "Master plan."

"Oh my god I cannot believe you!" Barry yelled and he was about to continue but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Barry, calm down," Kara said walking in.

Wally, Cisco, and Harry shuffled out snickering.

"I don't know what to say," Barry said looking away.

"I-I like you too," Kara said blushing fire-engine red.

"I never told you because I thought it would ruin our relationship," Barry said honestly.

"I never told you because well it's too embarrassing. But also, because you had literally just gotten out of a relationship," Kara said readjusting her glasses.

Barry nodded.

"Well, I'll uh, see you back at the house," Kara said walking out.

"Wait!" Barry called and sped over to the doorframe.

Their lips were barely touching. Kara could hear his heartbeat going hundreds of miles an hour. Literally. Barry leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She responded back and wound her arms around his neck. He did the same around her waist. After a few more seconds, they let go.

"Wow," Kara breathed.

Barry smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"One second," Barry said and sped off. He came back seconds later and said, "Let's go home."

"What?" Kara asked.

"Wally and Jesse got this, I want to spend my day with my new girlfriend," Barry said smiling like an idiot.

"Girlfriend?" Kara asked.

Barry laughed and asked, "Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Kara said pecking him on the lips.

"Let's go," Barry said.

Kara took his hand and he sped the two of them home.


	7. Chapter 7

They were on the couch. His hands were in her hair. She moaned softly. He moved his lips across her jaw to her neck leaving marks to show she was his.

Kara's phone buzzed. Barry groaned. Kara giggled and got off of Barry.

"It's Alex. There's a crisis back ong my earth. I have to leave," Kara said sadly.

"I'll get you back to S.T.A.R. labs," Barry said standing.

Kara kissed him softly. "I'll come back, definitely."

"I know. I'll miss you," Barry said.

He sped them off, going the longest route possible.

Once they got there, Cisco opened a breach.

"Call me," Barry said laughing.

"Of course. I'll miss you, Barry. Come visit me," Kara said back.

"I will. Bye, Supergirl," Barry said hugging her.

"Bye, Scarlet Speedster," Kara said into his ear.

He kissed her once more, and she flew into the breach back to her Earth.

 **The End! I am making this a three parter, this is the first part. The second part will be called Perfection and Problems.**


End file.
